Where Did My Name Come From?
by Creighton Cross
Summary: Rose Weasley is on a date with her boyfriend. He wonders where his name came from while watching the stars. They go home to find out and discovers disturbing truths.


**AN: Not mine. JK Rowling owns the series**

How did Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy get their names? They are about to find out awkward truths.

**2022**

It was night-time. Small children were being escorted to bed in houses all around the country. Toddlers were probably already asleep. Parents were going to bed.

In a nearby manor, a father and a mother were waiting up for the arrival of their two children to come home from their date.

Out in the open on top of a hill were two teenagers. These teenagers names were Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley.

"Do you ever wonder if the stars are telling us stories?" Rose asked, glancing over at her boyfriend.

"I have thought that myself," the boy said, his eyes on his girlfriend. He pointed to a star on the horizon. "See that star there, that's Sigma Scorpii. It's part of the Scorpius contellation. Dad told me he named me after the constellation."

"Why did he name you after a constellation?" Rose asked him.

"I'm not sure," he said. "I'll have to ask my father."

"I think I love the Scorpius constellation," Rose said, her eyes blazing, looking into the eyes of her boyfriend.

He touched her cheek gently. Rubbing his fingers slowly down her cheek, he leant in and give her a heart-warming, gentle and soft, but passionate kiss.

Rose's hands made their way into the blonde's hair, pulling him close as their touching lips brought more passion. Both teenagers had taken leave of their senses, clutching each other passionately, lips crushed onto each others.

They came apart for some air. Looking adoringly at each other, they made their way downhill to Malfoy House.

Entering the house, they saw the light on in the family library. Rose knew what that meant.

"Your mother's here," Scorpius said.

"Yes, I'm that predictable," Hermione Weasley said, head poking out. "Come on in. Your father and I are in here."

The two teens went into the room. Over the years the Potter's became more friendly with the Malfoy's ever since Albus Potter became good friends with Scorpius. Harry Potter had buried his grudge against Malfoy's and became friends with Draco himself, as he found out he had a lot in common with Draco Malfoy. Hermione had buried her hatchet with Draco when she realised her daughter had a crush on the younger Malfoy. Ron, on the other hand was furious. It was only when Hermione threatened to cast off his 'parts' he relented, and discovered that he had a lot of things in common with Draco Malfoy too. Only one thing in common with him he had not yet figured out.

"Hi, Dad," said Scorpius. "Hello, Mrs Weasley."

Hermione groaned. She was getting sick of this formality. "I told you to call me Hermione!"

"Sorry," mumbled Scorpius. "By the way Dad while we were on our date-" he squeezed Rose's hand gently. "-and we were looking at the stars-" Hermione oohed. "-I couldn't help but wonder as I was looking at the star of Sigma Scorpii, how did you get the idea for my name?"

At this the two calm adults turned scared, violently blushing.

Draco looked for an excuse. " I named you after your grandfather." He smacked himself in the head. His father was called Lucius. In fact, none of his relatives other than his son were called Scorpius.

Unfortunately Rose, who had her mother's brain, knew a lie when she saw one, and also immediately wondered where her mother got the idea for her name. Scorpius saw it too.

"Where did my name come from?" Rose demanded.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. It was time to tell them, even if they didn't like it.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>1982<strong>_

_Thirteen year old Hermione Granger was crying silently. She was in a hidden alcove on the Third Floor of Hogwarts._

_Draco Malfoy had called her a 'Mudblood', a word she later learned to mean an inappropriate term for a Muggle-born witch or wizard._

_She would never tell anyone this, but she had a huge crush on Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes were always grabbing her attention. His blonde hair was extremely attractive. He was and still is attractive. She had it seriously bad for him. It was amazing she could conceal it from everyone. It was easy to conceal it from Ron. That boy was seriously dense._

_She suddenly felt a rustling. She looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy, who was towering over her._

_"What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped at him._

_Draco looked upset. He sat himself down next to her._

_"Hermione," he started. Hermione looked at him confusedly. He never called her by her first name._

_"I am sorry for what I called you," he said to her. "My father always raised me to learn about Blood Purity. I didn't like him for doing it. But I had learnt to not cross my father and I wasn't going to get another black mark on my cheek."_

_He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little red box. It had the engraving of a Rose flower._

_Draco opened it and Hermione gasped. Inside the box was a Rose. It had beads attached to it. The beads had stars on them. The beads were in the shape of stars. Stars from the constellation of Scorpius._

_"Hermione Granger," said Draco. "Will you forgive me? And accept my hand in friendship?"_

_Instead Hermione flung her arms around Draco's neck and pushed her lips onto his. He responded with equal fervour._

_"Can we have a relationship?" he said when they both separated for air._

_She pulled Draco with her to the Seventh Floor. Walking back and forth in front of the wall she thought "I need a romantic place to spend time with Draco" over and over._

_At once a door appeared and Hermione pulled Draco in. The door closed._

* * *

><p>"EWWW," both teens screamed.<p>

"You both named us after a memento you had in common," Rose said, looking at her mother and Draco.

Rose looked at her mother. "Scorpius and I aren't siblings, are we?"

"NO!" Hermione nearly yelled. They were lucky that Astoria was out drinking with Daphne. "Ron is your father."

"When the Second Wizarding War came," said Draco. "I separated with her for her safety. No one ever knew of our relationship. We remained close friends throughout the years though. But that's now the past. Not everyone ends up with their first love."

Hermione swatted him. He realised what he said. "Some people do," he hastily added. "Your mother ended up with her first love."

The door to the room banged open and Astoria came in completely drunk. "That's true, alright," she said slurring in her speech. Her sister Daphne came in behind her, completely drunk too. "Draco is my first love. Who was yours Hermione?"

Hermione knew what to say. "Viktor Krum."

Rose jumped at this. "You went out with Viktor Krum!"

Hermione smiled. "I had a crush on your father before I met him though." She didn't, as she was having rendezvous in the Room of Requirement with Draco. She couldn't risk being out of the room, in case Harry would see her and Draco on the Marauder's Map. The Room of Requirement didn't show on it, which was a dear blessing.

"My first love was Harry Potter," Daphne said. "We started a secret friendship in First Year. By third year we were secretly going out. He pretended to like Cho Chang as a ruse because he thought Granger was clueing in to our relationship." She didn't realise Hermione was in the room. "Going out with Ginny was because of some Love Potion. But he found that out in time and still pretends be with her for appearances. But he told me loves me and still has rendezvous with me. He's amazing in bed."

And with that she collapsed, completely drunk.

Hermione was shocked. Harry was cheating on Ginny. However, she felt disgusted to hear that Ginny would resort to a Love Potion. She wasn't going to be giving him a lecture though. She hid her relationship with Draco after all. He had the right to hide his.

"Let's go," she told her daughter.

"I'll be along in a moment," Rose told her, feigning shock on her face. She knew she could fool her mother this way.

Hermione left through the Floo Network.

She pulled Scorpius to the large fire.

"I think we fooled her," she told her boyfriend. "She didn't see it, yet we did. She was completely disturbed."

"Let me take you home," he said, and he stepped into the fire with her, both holding Floo powder.

"Weasley House," both teens announced.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sat in front of the fire, waiting for her daughter to come home. She was utterly astounded at what she learned.<p>

When she sat in front of the fire, she would always think about her life as a child. Looking at the fire would remind her of television. Ron didn't understand it, but Arthur Weasley, after a long year of explaining it, was so overjoyed he went into a Muggle area and bought one. But when he had brought it home and tried to open it up at the back had an electric shock. Now he acted and spoke like Muggle actor Mark Williams.

Now she saw a moment resembling a Love Film. There in the fire, were two teenagers, kissing sweetly and passionately.

Rose and Scorpius clutched each other, both whispering to each other in their kisses.

Before they separated Rose whispered something in her boyfriends ear.

"I'll never let go."


End file.
